Kuroko-kun no Otanome : The Sweetest Present
by InfiKiss
Summary: Dimulai dari jogging bersama Kagami di pagi hari, Kuroko sadar hari ini ada banyak hal aneh yang ia temukan. Sejak pagi sampai malam ia bertemu dengan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai secara bergantian. Dan diakhiri dengan persahabatan manis yang tak akan ia lepaskan. Dirinya dan Kiseki no Sedai-nya. Special for Kuroko's Birthday (Otanome Series).


**Kuroko-kun no Otanome : The Sweetest Present **

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke . Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**Dedicated for Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday**

**.**

**All kind of typo(s) or OOc-ness are possible**

**Friendship / K**

**.**

**Happy birthday, Our Shadow Tetsuya~**

**.**

**.**

Weker kecil yang diletakkan di pinggir tempat tidur Kuroko berbunyi nyaring mengisi penuh ruang kamar itu. Sang empunya kamar sendiri masih asyik bergelung di balik selimut tebal. Mengingat ini masih terhitung musim dingin plus hari libur, siapa yang mau bangun jam setengah enam pagi? Ah, siapapun pasti ingin berlama-lama bersembunyi di balik selimut, bukan?

Tapi Kuroko tidak.

Jika bukan karena janjinya dengan Kagami untuk _jogging_ pagi ini mungkin Kuroko akan memilih bangun agak siang.

Tangan pucatnya merengsek keluar dari selimut. Tanpa melihat, ia berusaha meraih jam weker itu dan menariknya ke dalam selimut. Sesaat jam tadi masih berdering, tapi di detik berikutnya bunyi yang seperti lengkingan nyaring Kise itupun berhenti. Kondisi kamar di tengah kegelapan itu kembali tenang.

Kuroko Tetsuya beranjak bangun dari balik selimutnya.

Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Rambutnya seperti biasa—berantakan. Helaian-helaian _aqua_ itu menyembul ke segala arah. Tak heran semua yang melihat Kuroko bangun tidur pasti keheranan karena bentuk rambutnya yang mendadak ambigu.

Oke, abaikan.

Ditatapnya jam.

"Masih setengah enam pagi," Kuroko menguap, "aku masih mengantuk." Kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang.

Kenapa juga dia setuju ajakan _jogging_ pagi Kagami kemarin. Menyesal deh...

~OoOoO~

**05.55 AM**

"Tetsuya-kun,"

Kuroko menoleh ke arah seorang wanita cantik berambut biru yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan piyama tidur. Ekspresi wanita itu kentara keheranan memandangi putera semata wayangnya sudah duduk di teras depan sambil memakai sepatu olah raga.

"Mau pergi, Sayang?"

"Lari pagi dengan Kagami-kun." Selesai mengikat simpul tali sepatunya, Kuroko langsung berdiri dan menatap datar sang Ibu. Ditambah senyum paling manis yang ia punya (meski hanya senyum tipis seperti biasa). "_Kaa-san_ tak perlu menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Aku mungkin akan pulang agak siang karena mau latihan basket dengan Aomine-kun juga."

Nyonya Kuroko itu mengangguk sekali sambil masih memandangi puteranya sejenak. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kepada Kuroko untuk medekat.

Reflek Kuroko mendekati Ibunya. Saat itulah sang Ibu menariknya ke dalam satu pelukan hangat seraya ia mencium puncak kepala Kuroko yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya karena Kuroko berdiri di teras luar.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Tetsuya Sayang." Bisiknya.

Senyum Kuroko merekah. Ia mengangguk sambil balas mencium pipi _Okaasan_. "_Doita nee_, _Kaa-san_."

~OoOoO~

**06.15 AM**

"Ooi, Kuroko!" Kagami berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah asyik melakukan peregangan badan sendiri di taman tempat mereka janjian. Jarak rumah Kuroko dan apartemen Kagami memang jauh, jadi mereka sengaja bertemu di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah-tengah jarak rumah mereka.

Bagi Kuroko, butuh dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke taman itu. Kagami sepertinya sudah berlari sejak tadi karena saat menghampiri Kuroko, ia sudah keringatan. Meski masih musim dingin, toh Kagami hanya mengenakkan kaos dan celana pendek sekenanya.

"_Ohayou_, Kagami-kun." Sapa Kuroko datar.

"Yo." Kagami nyengir. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Sudah lari kemana saja?"

"Aku berlari dari rumah sampai tempat ini."

Kagami mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil menggosok dagu. Ditatapnya langit yang penuh dengan semburat oranye bercampur dengan biru tipis. Lalu ia menatap Kuroko lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ditepuknya kepala biru itu dan diacaknya rambut Kuroko. "Hari ini akan jadi hari yang berat untukmu."

Kening Kuroko mengkerut. "Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo lari," Kagami sudah berlari pelan meninggalkan Kuroko.

Tak mau ditinggal, Kuroko segera menyusul dan berlari bersisian dengan Kagami. Kini keduanya keluar dari wilayah taman dan mulai berlari di sepanjang trotoar. Beruntung tidak terlalu ramai mengingat ini masih sangat pagi. Lagipula ini 'kan hari libur, siapa juga yang akan menghabiskan waktunya bangun pagi-pagi sekali kalau bukan karena urusan mendadak.

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun 'kan?" Kagami memecah suasana diantara mereka.

"Ya. Aku tak sangka kalau Kagami-kun akan mengingatnya."

Tampak guratan kesal di wajah Kagami ketika mendengar balasan Kuroko. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdecak sembil memukul lembut puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Itu sakit, Kagami-kun." Sakit, tapi ekspresi Kuroko toh tetap datar.

"Kau pikir aku tak ingat hari ulang tahunmu, huh?" balas Kagami keki sambil berhenti berlari dan menatap lurus Kuroko yang berada satu langkah di depannya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Kagami.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko. Aku pasti temanmu yang pertama kali bilang 'kan?" Kekehan bangga meluncur dari bibirnya. Ekspresinya kini tampak polos seraya ia mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko. Entah sejak kapan Kagami jadi suka menepuk kepala pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu.

Awalnya Kuroko hanya diam. Sebenarnya sih, Kise orang pertama karena saat Kuroko mengecek ponsel tadi pagi, Kise sudah mengirim pesan ucapannya tepat di pergantian hari menjadi tanggal 31 Januari. Tapi Kagami memang teman pertama yang mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun." Balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tapi...

"Huh?" Kagami mengerutkan kening saat ia menatap Kuroko sudah menadahkan tangan ke arahnya.

Wajah Kuroko kembali datar. "Kadonya mana?"

Uhhhh~ Kagami _speechless_ seketika. Kuroko pintar sekali menghancurkan keromantisan yang telah Kagami buat sebisa mungkin.

~OoOoO~

**09.00 AM**

Seusai lari pagi, Kuroko sendiri sudah punya janji untuk latihan basket dengan Aomine di lapangan dekat Teikou _Chuugakou_. Biasanya, kalau mereka akan latihan, Kagami pasti memaksa bergabung. Tapi hari ini katanya Kagami ada rencana jadi harus segera pulang. Mereka berpisah di halte dan kini Kuroko sudah sampai di lapangan.

Tumben Aomine sudah ada. Biasanya Aomine akan datang telat dan muncul dengan segudang alasan aneh; aku tersesat, sepatuku tadi hilang, busnya penuh, atau yang paling aneh adalah katanya Horikita Mai tadi muncul di TV jadi dia menontonnya sebentar.

Tsk~ Terserah, deh.

Bola oranye itu memantul di lapangan. Aomine melirik sang mantan bayangan yang sudah penuh keringat. "Bagaimana, Tetsu? Kau benar-benar masih mau berlatih lagi? Kita sudah bermain selama setengah jam." Godanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum iseng ke arah Kuroko.

Si rambut biru menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dagu, "Aku...sudah capek,"

Senyum Aomine semakin terkembang. Kini diputar-putarnya bola basket di ujung jari telunjuk. "Oke." Pemuda bermanik safir gelap itu berjana ke sisi lapangan dan duduk di sana. Ekor matanya mengikuti gerak Kuroko yang kini sudah duduk memanjangkan kaki disampingnya.

Bola basket terlepas dari jemari, bergulir menjauhi Aomine ke sisi lain lapangan, sedangkan pemuda berkulit gelap itu langsung merogoh tas olah raga yang ia bawa dan menyodorkan sebotot air kepada Kuroko.

"Kau habis lari pagi dengan Kagami 'kan. Minum, nih."

"_Arigatou_, Aomine-kun." Buru-buru diteguknya air itu cepat dan satu aliran tipis ikut mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Kuroko. Oke, jika saja yang ada disampingnya kala itu Kise, pastilah si pirang itu sudah _blushing_ ria sambil ber-_fanboy_-an sendiri melihat kemanisan sang _phantom_ keenam Kiseki no Sedai mereka. Tapi disini yang duduk Aomine. Yang hanya tertarik dengan gadis berdada besar dan Horikita Mai. Tapi toh dia menelan ludah juga waktu melihat Kuroko.

Aomine tidak waras? Mungkin.

Diraihnya handuk dari dalam tas. Ah, sejak kapan Aomine Daiki jadi penuh persiapan begitu? Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko lihat Aomine tampak begitu detil membawa perlengkapan. Biasanya dia cuma menenteng bola basket. Atau bahkan tidak membawa apapun.

Handuk itu diletakkan di kepala Kuroko. "Keringkan tubuhmu, Tetsu. Nanti kau kedinginan."

Sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya, Kuroko melirik Aomine datar. "Tumben sekali Aomine-kun membawa perlengkapan lengkap. Apa Aomine-kun sedang sakit? Atau terbentur sesuatu?"

Uhh~ Kuroko sama sekali tidak peka.

Aomine berdecak sebal. Ia tak punya kata-kata untuk membalas ejekan terselubung dibalik pertanyaan Kuroko tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun."

"Aomine-kun ingat?"

Dengan canggung, si kulit gelap mengangguk sambil menggaruk pipinya dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Sebenarnya sih kemarin Kise mengirimku pesan. Katanya—jangan lupa kalau besok itu ulang tahun Kurokocchi-ssu—begitu." Jawabnya sambil menirukan cara bicara Kise.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi," Aomine kembali bicara dan Kuroko menatapnya. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu segera menepuk kepala Kuroko sekali dan memasang senyum tipis sekenanya. "Jangan minta kado, ya? Aku sama sekali tak membawa apapun untukmu."

Mau tak mau Kuroko terkekeh pelan dengan ucapan itu. "Aomine-kun belum pernah benar-benar tulus memberikan kado, ya? Ulang tahun Akashi-kun kemarin saja membelikan sepatu diskon(1)." Godanya tenang dan berhasil membuat satu sudut siku-siku mampir di kepala Aomine.

Kuroko buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum cahayanya kala SMP itu kesal, "Tapi terima kasih. Bisa tetap bermain basket dengan Aomine-kun sampai sekarang, untukku itu adalah kado yang cukup dari Aomine-kun."

Panah hati menancap di dada Aomine. BUKAN! BUKAN! Ini tak akan jadi cerita semacam itu. Tapi benar saja, dada Aomine sempat berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Senyum tipis Kuroko membuat senyum di wajah Aomine melebar.

"Dasar," kekehnya pelan sambil kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko.

~OoOoO~

**12.00 PM**

Kalau bukan karena pesan mendadak dari Kise, Kuroko tak akan pernah mau datang ke stasiun kereta siang itu.

-Kurokocchi! Aku nyasar-ssu waktu mau ke rumahmu! JEMPUT AKU, TOLOOOONG!-

Sialnya. Bukannya langsung ke rumah Kuroko, Kise malah menyeret pemuda bermanik biru laut itu berjalan-jalan di pertokoan. Kalau ini, sih. Jelas sekali kalau pesan yang mengatakan ia tersesat itu hanyalah kamuflase agar si bayangan mau menemuinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kise tahu kalau Kuroko tak akan mau mengangkat teleponnya atau pasti akan mengacuhkannya jika Kise terang-terangan mengatakan ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Kise hapal betul sifat Kuroko.

"Jadi," Kuroko melirik Kise sinis, "tersesat, ya?"

Yang dilirik hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Duuh~ Jangan marah dong-ssu. Ini 'kan hari ulang tahun Kurokocchi. Jadi Kurokocchi tak boleh marah-marah."

"Siapapun akan marah kalau dibohongi, Kise-kun."

Kise semakin ketar-ketir saja. Ia 'kan tak mau juga kalau Kuroko sampai ngambek kepadanya. Jadi sebelum _mood_ pemuda itu semakin jelek, Kise buru-buru menepuk tangannya sekali saat melihat sebuah kedai minuman. "Ada kedai minuman! Akan kubelikan _vanilla milkshake_ untuk Kurokocchi."

TUING~ Emosi Kuroko lenyap seketika.

"Tunggu ya-ssu!" Dan Kise langsung berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang sebenarnya berbunga-bunga meski wajahnya tetap datar.

Lima menit menunggu Kise di pinggir sebuah toko, akhrinya model pirang itu sudah kembali dengan segelas ukuran besar _vanilla shake_. Kise terkikik saat Kuroko langsung menerimanya dengan mata berbinar dan menyesapnya penuh suka cita. Memang tak ada yang lebih manis daripada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang terlalu _addicted_ dengan minuman yang satu ini.

Kini keduanya hanya berdiri bersisian di pinggir jalan. Kise bersandar di tembok sebuah toko, Kuroko berdiri di sampingnya masih sibuk dengan minumannya. Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Kise kala ia memperhatikan Kuroko.

"Hari ini Kurokocchi ada rencana?"

"Tidak ada." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kise. "Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

_Ace_ Kaijou itu menggeleng. "Nah~ Setelah ini kita cari tempat makan siang, ya? Nanti aku ada pekerjaan jadi hanya bisa menemani Kurokocchi sampai jam dua. Tapi sebelum pisah nanti, aku akan mengantar Kurokocchi ke satu tempat-ssu."

"Kemana?"

"_Hi_-_mi_-_tsu_~" Kise meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya dan mengerling nakal.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut keheranan. Tapi karena malas meladeni Kise, si kecil itu memilih menyesap lagi minumannya. "Ah, nanti jangan makan siang di tempat mahal, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa-ssu? Aku justru mau makan di restoran."

"Restoran? Itu 'kan berlebihan, Kise-kun. Aku tidak punya uang banyak untuk makan di tempat mewah."

Kini gantian Kise yang keheranan. "Lho? Memangnya kata siapa Kurokocchi akan membayarnya sendiri?"

Eh?

Kuroko sudah menatap Kise dengan mata bulatnya. Heran, tentu saja.

Kise justu tertawa pelan sambil menepuk pipi pucat Kuroko pelan. "Ini 'kan hari ulang tahun Kurokocchi, sudah jelas aku akan mengajak Kurokocchi makan di tempat spesial, dong. Dan juga aku yang traktir. Ini akan jadi kado dariku untuk Kurokocchi-ssu~"

Kuroko hanya diam. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sih namanya kencan... Lagi-lagi, Kise memperlakukannya seperti anak perempuan. Uhh~

~OoOoO~

**14.00 PM**

Tak pernah sekalipun Kuroko bayangkan kalau ia akan berakhir dengan duduk di atas gerobak istimewa milik sang _super shooter_ dari Shuutoku, Midorima Shintarou. Yang Kise katakan adalah pemuda itu akan mengantar Kuroko ke suatu tempat. Sama sekali tak terbayang kalau suatu tempat yang Kise maksud adalah Shuutoku _Koukou_ dimana pasangan _point guard-shooting guard_ dari Shuutoku sudah menunggunya disana.

Sejak beberapa menit lalu, Kuroko hanya duduk sambil melipat kaki di sudut gerobak, dekat Takao yang tengah mengayuh, sedang sang _Megane_ duduk bersandar di ujung sambil menenteng boneka kodok faforitnya—yang sering diklaim sebagai _lucky item_ hari ini olehnya.

"_Etto_~" Bahkan Kuroko kehilangan kata-kata untuk bicara.

Midorima meliriknya sinis. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Ah, tidak jadi." Kuroko kembali bungkam.

Dimata Kuroko, gerobak istimewa itu jelas sedikit agak unik. Dia tak pernah habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria sekelas Midorima nyaman-nyaman saja naik di gerobak itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa Takao setia menjadi sopir si gerobak istimewa. Berjalan melintasi kota dengan cara begini jelaslah menarik perhatian. Kuroko beruntung ia memiliki hawa keberadaan super tipis jadi ia kira orang tak akan memperhatikannya. Meski begitu, tetap saja rona merah muda sejak tadi menghiasi pipinya. Meski tak terlihat orang, tetap saja membayangkan siang itu dia tengah naik di atas gerobak spesial Midorima membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Haaahh~ Sampaaaiii~" lenguhan panjang Takao yang terengah-engah membuat pikiran Kuroko kembali fokus.

Gerobak Midorima berhenti di depan sebuah tangga ke atas menuju sebuah kuil.

"Kuil?"

Midorima mengangguk dan beranjak turun. Diam-diam, Takao mengambil kesempatan untuk membantu Kuroko turun dengan memegangi kedua tangan pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Ah, semua orang tahu kalau Takao terkadang memiliki ketertarikan sendiri dengan si kecil 'kan?

"Menurut Oha-asa," Selalu Oha-asa, "Aquarius adalah _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini dan kuil merupakan tempat baik untuk dikunjungi. Jadi aku ingin ke kuil dan harus membawamu agar aku tak terkena sial." Ujarnya dingin seperti biasa. Dan juga ditambah dengan gaya membetulkan posisi kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak merosot sama sekali.

Mendadak Takao ber-ppft ria mendengar alasan itu.

"Tapi, kata Midorima-kun boneka itu adalah _lucky item_ hari ini?"

Ho?

Midorima melongo. Takao sudah mati-matian menahan tawa. Siapa sangka kalau Midorima itu ternyata tak jago mencari alasan. Padahal biasanya dia akan ampuh menjadikan _lucky item_ dan Oha-asa sebagai alasan.

"Jadi," Midorima bingung dan lagi-lagi ia membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Ah—itu... Jadi memang Aquarius itu _lucky item_ hari ini. Tapi boneka kodok merupakan _lucky item_ mingguan. Jadi aku harus membawanya. Bukan berarti aku sengaja membawamu juga kesini, jangan salah paham. Memiliki dua _lucky item_ jauh lebih baik daripada hanya satu."

Duuh~ _Tsundere_-nya kumat.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk polos mendengar alasan itu. Sedang Takao dibelakangnya sudah terkikik geli sambil menendang-nendang gerobak kayu.

Wajah Midorima memerah. "Sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku. Aku ingin melihat kertas ramalan Cancer karena katanya ramalan di kuil ini itu tepat. Bakao, kau tunggu dibawah!" Midorima buru-buru naik meniti tangga dan Kuroko mengikutinya di belakang. Sambil meniti tangga, Midorima menoleh, "Lalu hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu 'kan?" Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk _milkshake_ berwarna biru langit dan melemparnya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroo menerimanya dengan heran. "Ini...kado?"

"Bukan! Itu _lucky item_ Aquarius untuk hari ini! Kenapa juga aku harus memberikanmu kado, Kuroko?" kilah Midorima pedas.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam erat gantungan itu. "Iya... Terima kasih, Midorima-kun." Menghadapi seorang _Tsundere_ itu memang harus banyak-banyak bersabar. Tapi...manis juga.

~OoOoO~

**17.00 PM**

Kuroko tak bisa pulang ke rumah cepat. Entah ada apa dengan hari ini rasanya Kuroko benar-benar kebingungan. Setelah dari kuil, Takao mengajaknya mampir sebentar untuk makan di kedai Oden yang baru buka, katanya sih itu traktiran dari Midorima. Dan setelah itu Midorima dan Takao pulang, meninggalkan Kuroko di wilayah pertokoan tak jauh dari distrik tempatnya tinggal. Kemudian disanalah Kuroko bertemu dengan raksasa ungu yang tengah menenteng sekatung besar makanan.

Bukannya Murasakibara Atsushi ada di Akita?

"Ay, ay, Kuro-chin~ Kok bisa bertemu Kuro-chin disini, ya? Kebetulan, ya?" begitu sapaannya tadi.

Kuroko sih hanya mengangguk dengan arti tersirat terserah-saja-deh. Anak itu tak pernah tahu kalau di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua adalah takdir atau...sudah direncanakan.

Kemudian keduanya berakhir di dalam toko cake.

"Jadi, kenapa Murasakibara-kun ada di Tokyo?"

"Mengunjungi Kagami..."

"Kagami-kun?" Tunggu. Sejak kapan Murasakibara dan Kagami berteman akrab sampai saling mengunjungi begini.

Murasakibara mengangguk malas namun matanya terfokus pada sederetan cake ukuran sedang yang ada di balik kaca etalase toko. Sesekali ia bergumam menilai sesuatu, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Barulah menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, "Muro-chin ada urusan dengan Kagami—katanya. Jadi aku ikut~"

"Ooh~ Jadi dengan Himuro-kun,"

"Ah, _Onee-san_~" Murasakibara memanggil seorang pramuniaga toko dan menunjuk sebuah cake sedang dengan _whipped cream_ biru lembut di atasnya dan taburan buah-buahan. "Yang ini bisa untuk berapa orang, ya?"

Pramuniaga itu mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan pertanyaan Murasakibara. "_Anou_~ Maksudnya dengan berapa orang?"

"Bisa dipotong berapa?"

"I-itu terserah. Kau bisa memotongnya kecil-kecil jika untuk banyak orang." Pramuniaga itu tersenyum. Kentara sekali ia tak menyadari Kuroko ada di samping Murasakibara. Lagian dengan perbedaan tinggi badan begitu, sudah jelas Kuroko tak akan terlihat.

Murasakibara mengangguk lagi. Kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang entah kenapa tak terlalu peduli dan tidak bertanya macam-macam kenapa Murasakibara mencari cake. "Uhmm~ Kuro-chin suka yang biru itu?" tanyanya polos.

Kuroko menatap cake yang Murasakibara maksud. "Aku—"

Kalimat Kuroko terpotong saat tangan besar Murasakibara sudah diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Mengacak helaian biru rambutnya dengan ekspresi malas seperti biasa. "Oke. Karena biru langit selalu membuatku ingat Kuro-chin, jadi yang itu saja. _Onee-san_, aku mau cake yang ini. Tolong dibungkus, yaa~"

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar."

Sepeninggal si pramuniaga, Kuroko memandangi Murasakibara heran. Barulah kini ia memiliki minat untuk bertanya. "Jadi...Murasakibara-kun akan memakan cake itu sendirian?" Sepertinya pertanyaan yang agak salah.

Sedetik Murasakibara menatap Kuroko. Detik kedua senyumnya terhias. Detik ketiga dia menepuk lagi kepala Kuroko. "Benar. Akan kuhabiskan sendiri." Kekehnya pelan. Saat itu Kuroko sama sekali tak tahu kalau kekehan tadi ditunjukkan Murasakibara untuknya.

Dalam hati, Murasakibara berpikir kalau Kuroko Tetsuya itu benar-benar polos.

~OoOoO~

**19.00 PM**

Siapa yang sangka kalau hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat unik?

Sekitar dua puluh menit lalu, Kuroko ingat ia masih berjalan bersama Murasakibara di pertokoan. Murasakibara bilang ia harus segera kembali ke tempat Kagami karena Himuro menghubunginya. Jadi mereka berpisah. Dan kala itulah satu suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Tetsuya...sedang apa disini?"

Siapa sangka kalau Kuroko akan bertemu Akashi Seijuurou. Di TOKYO lho, bukan di KYOTO. Ahh~ Ada apa hari ini sebenarnya?

"Jadi kau bingung?" Akashi terkekeh lembut ketika dia dan Kuroko berjalan bersisian di trotoar. Baru saja Kuroko selesai bercerita tentang kejadian hari ini yang dimulai dengan _jogging_ bersama Kagami, latihan basket dengan Aomine, makan siang dengan Kise, mengunjungi kuil dengan Midorima dan menemani Murasakibara membeli cake. Sekarang ia sudah berjalan bersama dengan Akashi. Benar-benar~

"Jadi, kenapa Akashi-kun ada di Tokyo?"

"Kenapa aku tak boleh berada di Tokyo?" Susah deh kalau Akashi sudah bermain teka-teki semacam ini.

Kuroko mengerutkan kening untuk mencari pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa menjebak Akashi. "Yang aku tahu Akashi-kun 'kan di Kyoto. Lagipula Tokyo dan Kyoto itu jauh sekali. Kalau Akashi-kun sampai ada disini, pastilah ada urusan penting?"

Manik heterokromatik Akashi mengerling tajam ke arah Kuroko. "Dan sejak kapan kau jadi suka mencampuri keperluanku, Tetsuya? Aku bisa datang ke Tokyo kapanpun aku mau mengingat aku memiliki rumah tinggal disini karena aku juga bersekolah di Tokyo semasa SMP."

Kuroko kalah. Percuma memang kalau bicara dengan Akashi.

Membaca ekspresi wajah Kuroko, jelaslah si rambut merah tersenyum tipis. "Jadi Tetsuya sudah mengalah? Tidak mau melontarkan pertanyaan untuk menjebakku lagi?"

Akashi selalu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain seratus persen. Menyebalkan.

Kuroko enggan menjawab. Ia menghela nafas. "Lalu sekarang Akashi-kun akan pergi kemana? Sudah malam."

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang, Tetsuya? Kenapa justru mengikuti kemana arah aku pergi?"

DEG. Kuroko tersentak sekarang. Langkahnya berhenti. Akashi benar lagi. Entah kenapa Kuroko baru sadar kalau ia ternyata hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Akashi sejak tadi. Padahal rute yang ia lewati justru rute yang menjauh dari rumah tempatnya tinggal. Apa Akashi menyihirnya untuk menurut? Yang benar saja.

Cukup. Sudah cukup dengan banyak keanehan hari ini.

"Katamu kau dari kuil?" Akashi bertanya dan Kuroko mengangguk pelan karena ia sudah merasa cukup lelah sekarang. "Apa yang kau dan Shintarou lakukan di kuil? Bukannya sudah terlalu jauh untuk _Hatsumode_?"

"Akashi-kun, semua orang tahu kita bisa ke kuil kapanpun." Balas Kuroko datar. "Aku menemani Midorima-kun untuk melihat ramalan. Tadi, Midorima-kun mendapat ramalan katanya hari ini dia akan mendapat kesialan kalau tidak meminta maaf pada orang yang ia buat menderita. Kata Takao-kun, seharusnya Midorima-kun meminta maaf kepadanya. Lalu Midorima-kun meminta maaf dan Takao-kun kelihatan benar-benar senang bisa meledeknya begitu."

Akashi mendengar cerita Kuroko dengan seksama. Sesekali ia mengangguk untuk menimpali atau memberi sedikit komentar di setiap jeda dari apa yang Kuroko ceritakan. Anehnya, Kuroko kembali seperti merasa tersihir kala itu karena ia membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari sekolah, Seirin, latihan basket, juga perkembangan dirinya sendiri.

Terserahlah... Lagipula Kuroko merasa tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan apapun dari Akashi.

"Maaf," Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "aku jadi membicarakan apapun yang aku suka."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah lama juga kita tak mengobrol." Akashi tersenyum lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengambil kertas ramalanmu di kuil?"

Saat itu Kuroko merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas. Ditatapnya benda itu seksama, lalu ia melirik Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ramalan itu benar." Kuroko membuka gulungan kertas ditangannya. "Ramalan ini bilang, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan banyak orang yang tak terduga. Dan benar saja, aku bertemu dengan semua Kiseki no Sedai. Bukankah itu benar-benar kebetulan yang langka?"

Sejenak Akashi mengerjapkan matanya sambil memandangi manik _aqua_ Kuroko dalam. Lalu berikutnya ia terkekeh sambil menepuk kepala itu. Kuroko sudah tak ingat berapa kali kepalanya ditepuk seperti itu. Oleh Kagami, Aomine, Kise dan juga Murasakibara (Midorima satu-satunya yang tak menepuk kepala Kuroko. Tapi Takao sempat menepuk kepala Kuroko tadi).

"Tetsuya, di dunia ini tak pernah ada yang namanya kebetulan. Yang ada ialah takdir dan..." Akashi menatap lurus ke depan. Entah sejak kapan, mereka ternyata sudah berdiri di sebuah taman dimana Kuroko dan Kagami pagi tadi janjian untuk bertemu.

Saat itulah manik biru Kuroko membelalak sempurna. Ketika ia melihat semua Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi Satsuki, Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya dan semua anggota Seirin sudah ada di taman itu.

"A-akashi...-kun...?"

"Yang ada ialah takdir dan sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan." Akashi mengulang kalimatnya yang sempat terputus. Ia mundur selangkah dan menepuk pundak Kuroko, memerintahkan untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam taman dimana yang lain tengah menunggunya sambil memulai pesta kecil mereka.

Akashi membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya. Ini kado dari kami semua untukmu."

Kuroko masih mematung. Kakinya seakan terpasung di trotoar. Ia sama sekali tak mengira akan disuguhi kado spesial seperti ini dari teman-temannya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kuroko merayakan hari ulang tahun seramai ini. Biasanya tanggal 31 Januari akan ia lewati bersama keluarganya saja. Mau tak mau, pandangannya mendadak buram. Akashi yang seakan mengetahuinya, menutup mata Kuroko dengan satu telapak tangannya.

"Kau menangis, huh?" Nada suaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Tidak."

Akashi mendengus geli. "Kau bisa juga jadi _Tsundere_, Tetsuya." Lalu ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari pandangan Kuroko.

"Ooi, Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi cepat masuk!" Kise tertawa semangat. Ia berlari menghampiri kedua pemuda bertubuh kecil itu, menarik tangan Kuroko dan memaksanya berlari menghampiri teman-teman mereka yang lain. "Kurokocchi kaget 'kan? Kami semua sengaja mempersiapkan semuanya untuk Kurokocchi-ssu."

Kuroko memandangi temannya satu persatu. Ia juga menemukan cake yang dibeli Murasakibara tadi dan diletakkan di kursi taman plus beberapa perlengkapan pesta seperti snack, beberapa kembang api juga kado. Entah itu semua dari siapa, Kuroko tak terlalu ingin tahu. Hatinya terlalu penuh dengan kebahagiaan malam ini.

Riko tersenyum sambil mengacak kepala Kuroko. "Hei, hei, kenapa diam saja, Kuroko-kun? Tak mau mengatakan sesuatu kepada para _Senpai_ yang baik ini?" godanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko." Kiyoshi ikut menimpali. Sisanya sudah memandangi Kuroko sambil tersenyum, masih setia menanti jawaban yang hendak dilontarkan sang pemain bayangan mereka yang masih kehilangan kata-kata untuk bericara.

Lima detik semuanya menunggu. Tapi bukan jawaban, mereka justru dikejutkan ketika satu tetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Kuroko.

"Uaaa, Kuroko!" Kagami panik dan langsung menarik wajah Kuroko. "Kenapa malah menangis, Bodoh!"

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku terlalu senang." Kuroko menyeka wajahnya sambil menatap semua anggota Seirin, Kiseki no Sedai dan yang lainnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Benar-benar satu senyum tulus dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. "Semuanya. Terima kasih banyak. Bahkan terima kasihpun kurasa tak akan cukup untuk mewakili perasaanku sekarang." Bisiknya.

Aomine mendekatinya, menepuk kepala Kuroko lembut. "Kami yang harus mengatakannya, Tetsu. Karena kau, kami semua bisa seperti ini—khususnya semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Terima kasih karena kau tak pernah menyerah kepada kami yang pernah meninggalkanmu."

Kise tertawa kecil, "Kurokocchi orang yang sangat dicintai, ya-ssu~"

"Aku suka Kuro-chin juga, kok."

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil. Midorima seperti biasa, memalingkan wajah sambil menbenahi posisi kacamatanya dengan wajah dingin.

Menatap semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang kini ada di depannya, Kuroko hanya bisa ikut tersenyum tanpa mampu menemukan apapun untuk dikatakan. Sampai suara Kagami membuat pikirannya buyar.

"Ayo kita berpesta!"

"Yaa!" Yang lainnya segera berseru.

Pesta ulang tahun itu berlangsung sekenanya di taman. Tidak terlalu berisik juga karena mereka tak mau diusir. Bermain kembang api, memakan snack dan cake yang Murasakibara beli, melihat kado-kado yang diberikan untuk Kuroko. Semuanya tampak bersenang-senang, bahkan jadi lupa kalau yang berulang tahun kini tengah duduk di kursi sambil memandangi mereka dalam diam. Kuroko setia memasang senyumnya sejak tadi.

Sampai sesuatu terjatuh dipangkuannya. Sebuah jurnal berwarna biru yang tidak dibungkus apapun. Kuroko menoleh, menemukan Akashi kini duduk disampingnya.

"Kado dariku. Balasan untuk jurnal yang kau berikan(2). Sampai sekarang jurnalnya masih kusimpan dan belum kugunakan sama sekali."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

Hening menyapa keduanya. Mereka sama-sama menatap yang lain kini tengah asyik sendiri.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"Tahun berikutnya pun, apa kita akan masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun kita seperti ini?"

"Kita akan merayakannya, Tetsuya. Untuk ulang tahun Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, juga Atsushi. Bahkan di tahun berikutnya pun akan tetap sama. Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama. Kau, aku, Kiseki no Sedai, kita semua. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan, Tetsuya?"

Mata Kuroko mengerjap lagi saat air mata menyerangnya. Ia menarik nafas, mencoba untuk tak terdengar lirih, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Ya. Mereka akan selalu bersama.

Mungkin kalimat itu terlalu naif artinya. Tapi tak satupun dari Kuroko, Akashi, bahkan Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya pun peduli akan maknanya. Karena sekali mereka mengatakan akan terus bersama, selama mereka bertekad untuk terus bersama, maka selama itulah mereka akan benar-benar bersama.

Kiseki no Sedai...

* * *

(1) (2) : Baca Akashi-sama no Otanome : POCKY GAME

* * *

A/N : singkat aja. aku tau ini lewat sehari tapi gapapa kan? hehehe Happy birthday, Kuroko Tetsuya! ^^


End file.
